Who Are You Again?
by TheDogObeys
Summary: This is just a funny one-shot of a drunk Kat and an unlucky Dante from Ninja Theory's Devil May Cry.


**Hello fellow readers! Here's another DmC story I wrote on tumblr. Well...I changed a few things, so it is slightly different than the original. This story kind of makes of fun of Kat in a way, hah! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kat stumbled her way to her small bed, not sure what time of day it was. She could not feel the cold floor beneath her bare feet, and she did not have the strength to keep her eyelids open. She felt the walls around her groan and growl, as if she was pulled into the twisted realm of Limbo. But Kat knew she was still in the human world. The naïve girl had spent the last few hours drinking an endless horde of creative cocktails. It is not in her nature to drink alcohol, but after Dante defeated Poison, other members of The Order held a festive celebration party, and Kat felt it was necessary to attend. Unfortunately she was not aware that the drinks offered at the party were alcoholic beverages.

She tried to reach the bed before her, but she could not even place her hand on the mattress. Instead, her hand landed on open air a few inches from the bed, causing the drunken girl to lose her balance. Her head slammed into the wooden edge of the bed's headboard as she toppled to the ground, but Kat did not feel the impact; she was too drained from the alcohol to have felt a thing. Then suddenly, she heard her bedroom door open, followed by someone shouting, "Kat! What the hell are you doing on the floor?!"

Kat humbly rolled on her back, tilting her head toward the bedroom door. "Eh….who's…there?" She mumbled, her drunken green eyes gazing up at the figure walking up to her. It was a man Kat swore she had seen before, but she was too intoxicated to remember his name. His knitted eyebrows, concerned blue eyes, and tightened lips created a worried expression on his handsome face as he began to crouch over her. Kat narrowed her eyes curiously at the sight of the young man. "Have…we met….before? You look…so, so, so familiar." She murmured, her speech slurred heavily from the late night drinking.

As soon as she spoke, the young man winced, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "Gahk! You fucking reek of booze!" He exclaimed, grabbing Kat's arms to help her off the floor. The drunk girl was too tired to reply to the man's comment, so she merely groaned as a response. Without saying another word, the young man hooked his muscular arms under Kat's armpits, and lifted her up on the bed without a hint of effort.

"Damn Kat," the young man mumbled as he released his grip from the drunk girl, "I am truly surprised. Who in the hell talked you into drinking?" Kat lifted her head at the man. She was sure she had seen him before, but she still could not recognize his face or name. After failing to remember him, Kat slowly asked, "Who are you again? You…look…so, so, so familiar."

The young man's frown deepened in disbelief. "It's Dante, Remember me?" Dante pointed both of his thumbs at himself as he repeated his name again. "_Dante_." Kat squinted her eyes at the man in front her. "Don-tay? I'm…not familiar with that….name."

Dante rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. His lips were moving, and words were spilling from his mouth, but Kat could not understand what he was saying. Dante's speech sounded like a jumbled cesspool of words to her ears, and she beginning to find his talking a nuisance. She then suddenly pressed her henna tattooed hand against Dante's mouth, taking him by surprise. "S-stop. T-talking." Kat then stammered, glaring at the young man with all of her drunken might.

Dante, getting more peeved, roughly pushed her hand away. "Come on Kat, let me tuck you in. You have to sleep it off. We have another mission tomorrow. If Vergil sees you like this…" The young man continued to talk, but Kat no longer could decipher his words. She slapped her hand back on Dante's face. "Don-tay…stop talking." She groaned out, her glazed eyes staring irritably at Dante. Then suddenly, she felt something stir in her stomach, and runny saliva began to fill her mouth.

Dante, seeing the sudden change in Kat's expression, immediately knew what was going to happen next. "Oh shit….Kat, no, hold it in!" He exclaimed, reaching his hand out to cover her mouth. But as soon as his fingers touched her lips, a sudden blast of warm yellow liquid splashed all over his chest and neck.

Dante immediately stood up. He glanced down on his shirt and jacket. They were heavily soiled from Kat's putrid yellow bile. "Aw, come on! Are you fucking…ugggh!" He then shot a glare at Kat. "You are going to pay for this jacket you know!" He hollered, ripping off his soiled jacket and throwing it in the far corner of the room. Kat stared at Dante, her eyes watering. "Eh…I'm…sorry…I…couldn't…" Before Kat was able to finish her apology, more vomit spewed from her mouth, soiling her shorts and legs.

Dante's hitherto angered expression immediately softened to that of empathy. He had been in Kat's drunken situation countless of times; and from those situations he learned that no one, not even him, can control the effects of alcohol. He wanted to help her, and that was what he was intending on doing.

Within seconds, Dante was sitting beside her, rubbing her back as more vomit sprouted from her mouth. "Just a few more minutes Kat, and I'll take you to my bedroom to rest, okay?" He cooed, resting his chin on the top of her head. Kat coughed up some more vomit before wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "Hmm…" Kat wrinkled her nose in curiosity. "You smell like Cheetos." She then murmured, nuzzling her face into Dante's shoulder blades.

Dante chuckled softly. "That's because you threw up on me, Kat." He then stood up, pulling Kat with him. "Come on, let's go to my room. I have some fresh clothing you can put on." As they walked out of Kat's bedroom, the girl murmured, "You are such an angel…_Dante_." Dante smiled at her words. "MmHm," He hummed out, walking Kat into his own bedroom, "And so are you Kat, when you're not drunk."

Again, Dante's words sounded like gibberish to the drunk girl, so Kat slapped her hand on his forehead. "Shhh! S-stop talking. You're….annoying…" She whispered harshly. She then pushed herself away from Dante, muttering softly under her breath. Rubbing his forehead, Dante watched helplessly as Kat staggered her way inside his room. She wanted to find some clothes to wear for sleep, but she could not find any article of clothing on the floor. "EHH?! Dante, where are…your…ahhh!" She tripped over her feet, and toppled to the floor once again.

Dante slowly shook his head. "Kat…promise you won't drink…ever again."

* * *

**Aw, how sweet of Dante! Please read and review! **


End file.
